Like if I was 15 and you 13
by Hakudoushii
Summary: "why is she smiling at me all time? why is she always trying to embrace me? she is like a playing child! GOD SHE IS SO ANNOYING!, like if I was 15 and she was 13 " Hakudoshi x Kagome


**Hello again guys, it's me, Another HakudoshixKagome fanfiction, Rated K, just be careful because he used some "bad words" guys you know i like this couple, if you don't like it don't read, if i have any grammar mistake, tell to me please, I am italian and that's why sometimes my english is not good at all, but i am learning (since i was a kid) hahaha (huh i have to pay more attention) i know it's a short chapter but you'll tell me if i should let it like a oneshot or should i continue, please review, i know it's actually a weird couple but it's cute, someday i'll make more fluff like my story "The monster I love" (it's also about them)**

**I made this to tell you to the ones who are following my story "Sick Love" that i am working on it too, just that i am trying to rewrite the second chapter with more emotion also.**

**I will be working in this couple.**

**I have a friend she told me her little sister who she always call "chelita" (i don't know why:, i don't know what means "chelita" ) both love this couple, so i made this dedicated to both of them, my friend told me she loves to read so here it is mafe7771 kill yourself with this hah! told you i would make one! and i'm going to upload some yaoi fics (RESPECT THIS) :) it's not that i like yaoi, it's just to bother my friend, actually with a singular pairing "shippo x hakudoshi" notice mafe7771 i put shippo on first :) he is the male HAH! just kidding :D HOh GUYS, i won't do it, just if someone tell me to write one.**

**SUMMARIZE: "why is she smiling at me all time? why is she always trying to embrace me? she is like a playing child! GOD SHE IS SO ANNOYING!, like if I was 15 and she was 13 " Hakudoshi x Kagome**

**ENOJOY AND PLEASE NO FLAMES 3 **

Like if I was 15 and she was 13

He frowned by the miko'a question, it was true that she healed him, it was true that he felt weak, it was true that he can't use his powers today, it was true that he was staying by her side but...why was she asking that?

_"what?"_ he said almost annoyed by her, her question was not just annoying was already...offensive.  
_"Have you ever kissed someone before?"_ she asked with a big smile, how could she even dare to formulate and match those syllables in her mind?  
...he was a...villain, true that he had those big injuries, true he didn't feel fine, but he was still a villain? didn't he?

_"what kind of question is that?!_" he was rounding 13 years old, and she was 15 years old, three years more than him, just one thing, they behaved like if he had 15 and she 13, she was annoying, she was always "wearing" that SMILE that fit perfectly to her, that smile that let the sun shine on it, even her teeth contrasted very well with her lips, it was ..."ANNOYING" just, too happy for him

and he was so "cold" some rosy flush colored his lips and a little spring of light illuminated them, his lips were the only part of flesh with some rosy color, apart from them, his skin was so palid, didn't have any other color than white, a creamy white , course she wanted to touch it, it looked so smooth, so perfect...

She looked at him, her innocence was evident inside her eyes.

She just smiled again, letting the silence and his uncomfortable state speak alone, the obvious answer was_ "no"_ he didn't say it but she assumed it, she blushed with closed eyes and her cheeks as red as the crimson.

_"ugh"_ he grunted upset by the thought he was losing her fear of him "_you think you can...you.._" he tried to start a fight, frowning and looking straight at her, but she just smiled and he couldn't even think in a good excuse to scream at her.

_"you.._._"_ he whispered as he gave up to the thought of a fight.  
_"pfff"_ Hakudoshi let some of his childish ways with her, with his fingertips touched the grass, breaking some little branches on there, his hair blew with the cold wind, his purple orbes narrowing secretly at her, cursing every second he spent with her.

the only reason he was with her was because of some gratitude feeling from him to her, for saving him of death, one day, she found him injured, he was healed and cared by her, since that day he found himself by her side, exchanging gazes, awkward for him, and nice for her, he told himself he was going to treat her well

just until he felt better and was ready to say goodbye, but he felt she went too far, asking him that?, ridiculous to some, but...try to understand a villain to be disrespected?, _"gha!"_ he whispered still annoyed, a childish attitude, but still his attitude.

_"I will go"_ he said with an angry tone.

_"where?"_ she glared at his deep lilac eyes.  
_"not of your business, but I am not coming back"_ he could be rough when he wanted, some of those words hurt her_ "I am not coming back"_ those exact words, hurt her more, she just smiled _"you feel well?"_ she asked, trying to make him stay.

_"if I, if I not, why do you care? just to make you know I am not coming back"_ he said as his eyes became more blazing than normally, he stood up and turned his back to her, she widened and stood up.  
_"wait..."_ she took his hand, he shook himself roughly to take her off.  
_"what do you want"_ he didn't even said this as a question.  
_"i..."_ she said smiling but hurt.  
she put her hands on his elbows and pulled him to her, his face in her neck, he just gasped uncomfortable.

_"what are you!"_ he grunted as he started pushing her off.  
_"I won't see you again"_ she said with a smile, hugging him strongly.  
_"fuck you! let me go!"_ he grunted more annoyed, she shivered as she felt his breathing on her neck, her spine got cold.

He rapidly managed to take her off.  
_"Shit you are really annoying"_ he said as he tried to refit back _"You really don't want to see me again?"_ she said with her chin on her chest.  
_"uh..."_ he hesitated, she looked at him with her teary eyes.  
_"I guess we can meet again...someday"_ he said as he noticed her face brightened, giving him the most beautiful smile ever.  
_"really?"_ she said with an innocent smile.  
_"yeah...someday...I guess..."_ he spoke looking at the sky.  
She gave him a few smiles, after he went away.


End file.
